Rebel Princess
by EunieBerry
Summary: This time she didn't run- away from home, Instead She was sent to the Alice Academy by her father, not because of a friend or whatsoever.. and the reason is because she did.. pls. read and review. NatsumeXMikan.HXR and other pairing.Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

_**Rebel Princess =)**_

NxM, RxH, TxM and etc.

This time she didn't run- away from home

Instead She was sent there by her father, not because of a friend or whatsoever

Why...?

Because she did a prank at his father's second marriage, A prank that cause her future mom to shocked and was right now in coma And because of it her father can't handle the prank she did in making the wedding canceled. So right now our dear brunette is having a serious talk with her father or was her father the only one being serious?

"Mikan! Are you listening to me!" exclaimed by her father.

"Yeah,yeah I am listening" Mikan said in a bored tone while watching a movie in my extra large television inside her father's office.

Mikan's father sigh in response. And as he look at his only daughter he remember the time when his first loved,Yuka, was still alive.

He reminiscence the time he,Yuka and Mikan were living happily and the kind, caring and bright daughter he have. But now as he look at his daughter now he keeps on wondering where is that caring daughter he once knew.

**Mr. Sakura's ****POV**

Mikan! Are you listening to me I exclaimed at my only daughter

"Yeah,yeah I am listening"Mikan said in a bored tone while watching a movie in s my extra large flat screen television,of course inside my office.

As I look at my daughter it made me remember the times when she is still the good,bright,caring,honest and kind daughter that I knew. But everything had changed when my one and only Love died. And that's the start where Mikan changed.

I sighed as I look into my daughter. I already knew from the start that I am also at fault that Mikan became a cold,rebel and delinquent. Since Yuka died I focused my everything in work, expand our business that I don't even have enough time to come home or spend more time with Mikan.

And because of it I regretted all the times I wasted on my work so I thought Mikan would like to have a mom she can spend her time with, But I just didn't expect that Mikan would do that kind of "prank" and now as her father I just can't ignore the thing she did this time around. Now is the time to send her there for her own good.

"Mikan you will be going to Japan and transfer at a boarding school Gakuen Alice" I stated in a very serious tone. Making my daughter shock and obviously NOT amuse. "What the hell!" she yelled

**End of ****Mr. Sakura****'s POV**

_**Normal POV**_

"What hell! NO! No! No! No!" Mikan screamed. "I will _**never**_ transfer!"

"The preparations are already made, your flight will be tomorrow night." Mikan's father stated.

"But! Otou-sama! I..." objected by Mikan

"Mikan my decision is final" Mr. Sakura said in a very serious tone "Besides the things that you have done this time is something I can just passed away like the pranks you have made in the past.

"But..But!"

"Mikan you made a big scene and I can't just cover it up again and besides different rumors are spreading so it would be for the best if you'll go to Japan_ for a while_." Mr. Sakura stated in a very serious tone. "I hope you understand"

"Oh. I see. I get it. You want me out of you and that bitch's life" Mikan said with anger and sorrow visible on her eyes. "that's why you are throwing me at some weird like country because you might get destroyed and for you to protect that damn image of yours."

"Mikan! That not what I meant!" said by her father weakly

"Otou-sama I get it now, I understand that you want me out your life cause You don't need a daughter like me. Huh? . Fine then."Mikan said as she stomped her way towards the door.

Leaving Mr. Sakura sighed as she saw his daughter walk away..

Mikan slammed her father's door as she head out towards her room. She locked herself to her room and slumped at her bed and began to cry her self out as she hold tightly to her Mother's Sakura-petal shaped necklace and cry herself out she didn't notice that she already fell on a deep slumber.

Meanwhile at the Imai Mansion

A raven haired girl with velvet eyes and stoic expression was currently eating a crab flavored ice cream with a crab flavor soda.. (A/n: does this even exist.. if it does..Oh well) until her cellphone BLACKBERRY Onyx 9700 Smart Phone began ringing making her grunt in return

Hotaru's POV

I was currently eating my favorite crab flavored ice cream when my BLACKBERRY Onyx 9700 Smart Phone began ringing making me furious because the damn phone disturbed me in the middle of my snack so I didn't bother answering it.

But it continue in ringing making me very annoyed so I began to wonder whether to answer the irritating phone or not...

**ring**

**ring**

**ring...**

Ugh. I wanna throw this phone away. I said totally annoy. If the one who is calling me is that baka I'll have her pay! But as I answered the phone its not the baka who called instead it is Baka's father.

**Phone Conversation**

Mikan's Father-italic

Hotaru Normal

"_Good Evening Imai-san I'm sorry if I was disturbing you at this time" _

No-No Not really, so Uncle is it about that baka?

"_Well...yes"_ I heard Mikan's father said in a very sad tone _"Mikan will be coming there tomorrow night do you think she can arrived by the time the second semester starts?" _

Yes. I think.

"_Hn. Anyways Imai-san.. I'll left Mikan to you.." _

"I understand. I'll make sure to report to you everything about Mikan's life here.."

"_Ok.. don't worry __**I'll pay you at a very nice price**__" _

"Of course.. Thank you Uncle.."

And with that the phone conversation ended leaving Hotaru with money signs all over her face. **$_$**

Hope you guys enjoyed... PLS REVIEW..


	2. Chapter 2

It is a bright morning, the sun is shining brightly, the morning breeze feels nice and different flowers and orchids made the scent breathtaking. Everything would have been like your daily Princess like scene with just a little bit of exemption.

If only that Princess isn't a rebel who is currently having a problem about her puffy eyes. And the caused for her first problem in that suppose to be perfect morning was her father's stupid decision.

Mikan was currently pressing ice at her puffy eyes when she heard her Alexander Amosu's BlackBerry "Curva" phone ringing

Ring...

Ring...

"Darn it! Who the hell is calling me so early this morning.." Mikan said as she cursed the damn phone. "Moshi-Moshi" Mikan said in a grumpy voice. "Baka. Are you sane now or not?" said by the caller "Ho-Hotaru!" exclaimed happily by Mikan as she toss off the ice bag in some place.

"Baka. I am asking you if you're currently sane" Hotaru said in a stoic tone.

"Waaaah~ Hotaru! I miss you! *sniff* It seems like Fate wants us to be together I was planning on calling you but you called me first.." Mikan said as she cry anime style

"It seems like you're not yet sane. I'll hung up" Hotaru said totally annoyed by Mikan's crying and "waaah,wahhh's"

"Wa-wait! Hotaru! I'm sane! I'm not crazy or anything!" Mikan yelled through the phone making Hotaru really annoyed.

"Okay-Okay. Baka listen up and I'll only say this once so you better shut up and listen okay " commanded by Hotaru.

"Mm-Mm!" Mikan said like a puppy in love with its master.

"I already know that you'll be coming here in Japan by tomorrow and you will be transferring at my school" Hotaru said "And until the new semester starts you'll be staying at my place so I'll be waiting for you at the Imai-Sakura Airlines so you better not be late or else..."

...

Hotaru was waiting for Mikan to answer back but not a word was heard from her. Making Hotaru think "_That Baka didn't reallt said a word *sigh*_"

"Oi. Baka have you heard everything that I said!" Hotaru said "Do you have any questions?"

"you know Natsu is already big do you remember him! And since when did you own Alice Gakuen! Have you tasted the newest crab parfait! What souvenirs do you want? Do you want any particular food,clothes or anything! Hotaru do you love me, cause you know I really love you. Do you consider me as your best friend? Cause you know you are my no. 1 best friend.. And Ne~ Hota-" Mikan said as she keep on talking when she was cut off by Hotaru

"Yes,No,No,Money,Money" Hotaru said as she cut off Mikan

"Eh!" Mikan asked with a question look on her face

"The answer to your stupid questions, I forgot to tell you you have to pay me $125,000 for 5 of your stupid questions." Hotaru said in a stoic voice "Ja-ne Baka"

"But-But My question is more than fi-"

toot...

toot...

toot...

The dear brunette sighed as she was cut off by her lovable best friend. But then she smiled for a bit forgetting about her father and her puffy eyes.

She went out of her balcony inhale some sweet scent and as she look towards the sky and smile as she thought to herself.

"_Thou I'll miss my friends here in France...Maybe.. Just Maybe leaving France, coming to Japan, and studying at the Alice Academy wouldn't be that bad after all"_

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Hyuuga Mansion.._

It was also a happy and bright morning, birds are chirping, the sun is shining brightly and all. And it was also suppose to be a perfect morning to start of a daily life of a Prince except that suppose to be Prince is currently missing and the little princess is searching and practically screaming through out their mansion

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Where are you!" screamed by a 11-year old girl with raven hair and ruby colored eyes as she went through the different rooms of their mansion. "Ah! Kurosaki-san! Do you know the whereabouts of Onii-chan!" exclaimed by the girl as she saw her brother's personal driver-slash-servant.

"No- I'm sorry Aoi-sama. After I left Natsume-sama together with Ruka-sama and the other I don't know where did they gone to." Replied by the orange haired guy.

"Oh I see.. Ruka-nii ne~ Thank you Kurosaki-san" Aoi said as she run off to call Ruka.

* * *

At the Nogi Mansion...

It was also a happy and bright morning, birds are chirping, the sun is shin- okay let's make it short It was a beautiful morning But the blond prince with azure is still asleep. Until a phone ring was heard.

His Blackberry 9670 keeps on ringing and disturb him on his sleep. Ruka groan as he tried to reach for his phone..

Ruka's POV

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

Argh. Darn that phone! Disturbing me from my sleep! Whoever the caller was he/she will pay. As I reach for my phone, I clumsily put my phone to my ears waiting for a "warm" greeting to the person. But all those waiting for a warm greeting was shattered when a loud and unbearable scream was heard through the other line.

"Ruka-nii! Good Morning!" Aoi said in a grumpy tone making me gulped down and hoped that I'll be alive after this.

Go-Good Morning Aoi-chan. Wha-what do you want? Do you want free tickets at the Azure Aquarium, we have a lot of new species that had just arrived the other day, I said trying to add a few more, Just a few more seconds in my life span.

"Eh! Really I wanna see them...no-no! I can't!" I heard Aoi said "Ruka-nii Where is Onii-chan!

Huh? What are you talking about Aoi-chan? I lied.. which of course didn;t work on Aoi-chan

"Ru-ka-nii! Tell me where the heck is Onii-chan! If you don't I'll tell Hotaru-nee chan about you wearing bunny ears when you are drunk together with Onii-chan and the others!" Aoi threatened me.

I feel my eyes bulging out of its sockets, just hearing about tha-that horrible nasty Ice Queen's name I feel like chills through out my body.

A-Aoi chan! Natsume is currently at the Queen Raven Hotel the one you guys owned. Forget about Natsume being angry I'll tell Aoi-chan his whereabouts before something terrible would happened.

"Are you telling me the truth Ruka-nii!" Aoi asked me suspicious about my answer.

"Yu-Yup!" I stuttered

"Well you better be or else this picture that I have took will fall into Hotaru-nee chan's piggy bank! Bye Ruka-nii" Aoi said as she quickly hung up the phone.

Ah~Ah... Now that Aoi-chan hanged up my forgotten hang over suddenly filled me making me slumped at my bed. Darn it! Since when did Aoi-chan became a Natsume-Imai kind of person!

Argh. My head hurts but now that I think about it Imai—she is kinda-

Ring

Ring...

Ring...

* * *

Me: cliff hanger! Hmm. Aren't cha guys wondering what was Ruka about to say when that sudden ring of his phone. ..:D

Anyways I would like to give my regards and tnx to istilldo, KURONEKO, death hime, CrimsonCutie13, PurpleRose8a for the review,adding Rebel Princess to your favorite list and alert subscription and reading Rebel Princess.

I don't own GA..


End file.
